


Real Events, Real Friends

by AnuTheJackal



Category: Friends RPF
Genre: Multi, for the meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuTheJackal/pseuds/AnuTheJackal
Summary: My friends have sex with each other. (Posted with all of their consent to do so.)





	Real Events, Real Friends

Taking the friend group farther….  
1\. Brady, Jahven, Josh, and Molly have an orgy  
2\. Kaden watches in a chair, eating chips.  
3\. Leo joins in, Isaac also watches in a chair.  
4\. Amanda is God.  
5\. Are we peaking?

· Setting- Drummond Residence Hall, 9th Floor, Josh’s room. Mid-November, 2017. Nighttime, Around 10:00pm. The lights are dim, the walls a pale beige with a linoleum floor. The bed being used has light blue sheets and a green/pink plaid comforter.  
1\. Scene 1- Brady, Jahven, Josh, and Molly are on a bed, lounging in a pile. The question is brought up; is it gay to have an orgy?  
2\. Scene 2- Mental gymnastics happens like usual.  
3\. Scene 3- They decide; naaaah! Kaden decides to continue to sit in the chair eating chips. He watches as someone watches a movie eating popcorn, and he offers the people on the bed chips occasionally.  
4\. Scene 4- Undressing. Leo also joins. Isaac walks in and swings around a horse dildo, then leaves.  
5\. Scene 5- Foreplay, much foreplay  
6\. Scene 6- Sexy stuff. (Round 1) Brady/Jahven and Josh/Molly, then (Round 2) Jahven/Molly and Josh/Brady. They are first on the same bed, then split off to the two separate beds (Josh has two beds, one dressed, the other bare and covered in random debris.)  
7\. Scene 7- Vaping  
8\. Scene 8- Round three- Taylor comes in and joins the throng on the single bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fun, not to slander my friends' names. Please do not repost. Thank you.


End file.
